


Tea parties and bow ties

by Homeistheimpala



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine, M/M, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeistheimpala/pseuds/Homeistheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day 1 of Klaine Week- Klaine as kids/babies. Kurt and Blaine meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea parties and bow ties

Kurt Hummel’s room was exquisite. Perhaps a little too elegant for a 7 year old, but that did not matter, because aside from his parents, no one came into his room. He didn’t have any friends. He had a tea set in one corner and a dresser in the other. On the bed, a figure was huddled, staring moodily at his feet, hands twisting and turning around his mothers scarf. 

It had been a bad day at school. Worse then usual. He lost count of how many times he was called a freak after the first 37 times. Little children were vicious. 

He tried. He tried to be like them. He just didn’t want to get dirty. He found no appeal in running around, sweaty. He liked sitting with the girls. They were so calm. Kurt got up and told his father he was going to the back yard. His father called out to him to be careful. Kurt grabbed a blanket (his fathers, but don’t tell him that) and went outside. It was a sunny day with a light breeze ruffling Kurt’s hair. He saw a strange car parked in his neighbours drive way. Maybe they had guests. Kurt spread out the blanket and sat down.

He was more mature then all of them put together! He was. He knew words could hurt. He knew not to cata- categorize people. He knew to accept people. But no one returned the favour. He was nice! He was helpful! He got good grades. He was a good person. What had he done wrong? Maybe if he knew, he could fix it. Fix himself. His eye sight turned blurry and he started thinking up ways he could hurt the one’s who had hurt him. But his heart wasn’t into it. He didn’t want to hurt anyone. He had never wanted to hurt anyone…

“Hey, are you okay?” a soft voice asked him. Kurt’s head jerked up. Just across the row of flowers that separated the two yards, molten gold eyes stared at him.

*

Blaine was not having a good day. In fact, he was having a horrible day, and he had the expression to prove it.

His clothes were uncomfortable, his hair was combed back and he was wearing a bow tie. He was in a stuffy room with his annoying cousins who stared at him. He stuck out his tongue at them.

“Blaine…” his mother eyed him threateningly. He stuck his tongue out at her.

His older brother, Cooper, smiled at him and got up. He held out a hand and nodded his head towards the yard. Blaine shot up, grabbed his hand and dragged him out. Once out of the door, Blaine tore off his bow tie and threw it in the air. Coop caught it and placed it on Blaine’s head, laughing. Blaine did not notice. His attention was caught by the delicate looking boy in the other yard. Coop followed his gaze.

“Oh, look. A boy your age.”

“He looks like…” Blaine trailed off, trying to find the right word.

“PORN!” he exclaimed proudly. Cooper made a noise similar to being choked. 

“What?!”

“No, no. Porni… porc… PORCELAIN!” Blaine said triumphantly. He went off towards the direction of the boy. Cooper followed, though the boy did not seem to notice.

When Blaine reached the boy, he properly saw the boys face. It was sad looking face.

“Hey, are you okay?” he asked. The boy’s head snapped up and big blue tear-y eyes looked at him. He smiled at the boy and held out his hand.

“Hi, I’m Blaine!” 

The boy looked at the hand, then at Blaine, then at the hand again. Blaine wondered if the boy was crazy.

The boy gingerly took Blaine’s hand and shook it. His hands were soft. Really, really soft. 

“Kurt Hummel.” The boy gave a weary smile. Then he noticed Cooper come beside him.

“Hey, Blainers. Hey, kid. You okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine.” Blaine pointed out, “You’re crying. People don’t cry when they’re fine.”

“Kid’s at school teased me about my tea parties, that’s all.” Kurt shrugged. Blaine’s eyes lit up.

“Tea parties?”

“Wrong word, Hummel. Now you’re stuck with him.” Cooper muttered. But Kurt didn’t seem to mind.

“I love tea parties!” Blaine grinned.

“He thinks he’s going to meet the Queen of England.” Cooper drawled. Blaine stuck his tongue out at him.

“I am too!” Kurt said excitedly.

Oh great, another one, Cooper thought.

“Do you want to play with me?” Kurt asked, smiling hopefully. Blaine nodded enthusiastically. Kurt ran into the house and came out 5 minutes later with box.

As Cooper watched them bond over tea and speaking in posh British accents that sounded more like Hungarian, he smiled. Both boys seemed truly happy.


End file.
